Schizophrenia
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: Data begins to see and hear unusual things so seeks the help of his friends to find out why.
1. Lights and Colors

**Chapter One: Lights and Colors:**

 **Author's Note: I honestly don't know what to say. I'll let you read and judge it for your own. I don't own Star Trek or its characters so please don't sue.**

Data thought it was a dream even when his internal chrometer said he was awake. The entire room was red. Everything was. Data knew something was wrong. He ran a self diagnostic but found nothing out of the ordinary. The room gradually returned to normal. Data was concerned. Dream or not, he went to see Geordi.

Geordi was likely to still be asleep but Data could not wait. His issue was very serious and needed immediate attention. Geordi woke up to the door chime and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Data here this late at night. He sensed something was wrong. The android looked spooked.

"Is there something wrong, Data?" Geordi asked his friend concerned.

"I believe I am seeing things that aren't real and I am not sure if I was just dreaming." Data explained.

Geordi looked at his friend both shocked and very worried. Was the android having some realistic nightmares or was he hallucinating or maybe there was something wrong with his programming? Geordi had to find out.

"We're going straight to engineering! You can tell me what you saw there." Geordi ordered.

Data nodded. They headed to engineering. Once there Geordi began gathering supplies to examine Data.

"What did you see, Data?" Geordi finally asked.

"I saw red." Data answered.

"Where?"

"All over everything in my quarters."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes, twenty seconds."

Geordi looked at his friend bewildered. His friend's positronic net was more active than usual. Yet, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. Geordi checked what he could and found nothing else unusual.

"Your brain is more active than I've seen it, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." Geordi told his friend.

"I see." Data said looking a bit on edge.

Then Data jumped a bit surprised, "Did you see that, Geordi?"

"See what?!" Geordi asked looking around.

"There was a flash of light."

"Maybe we should check your eyes."

Data nodded. Geordi ended up checking all of Data's systems to see what was causing the problems. He found nothing.

"Maybe we should get you to Sick Bay."

"Okay, Geordi."

The friends walked down to Sick Bay. The night crew was there, but no Dr. Crusher. They figured they needed Dr. Crusher so she was called to Sick Bay. She saw Geordi and Data together but something was off. One of them must have gotten injured somehow or something worse. She looked at Geordi, but he pointed to Data. She couldn't imagine Data getting hurt or sick, but she was a doctor and was always concerned when someone was not in good health. Besides, there was a first time for everything.

Her first suspicion was that something was up with Geordi only because he was probably more likely to get sick or injured but that didn't mean Data couldn't be _sick._

She patiently waited for them to explain themselves when she noticed Data looking around nervously. He looked bewildered. Yet, it only lasted about thirty seconds.

"Did someone just alter the lights?" Data asked.

"No, Data why?" Dr. Crusher asked looking worried and confused.

"Everything just went dark for about nine seconds."

Dr. Crusher then understood why he and Geordi was here.

"What other visions have you been seeing?" Dr. Crusher asked Data gently.

"First, everything in my quarters were red, then there was a flash of light in engineering, and now darkness."

"Perhaps we should go to your quarters and see if anything is out of the ordinary. Then we can talk more about what you saw."

They scanned every inch of Data's quarters but found absolutely nothing amiss.

"There is the possibility that my dream program has malfunctioned. It must be working even when I am awake." Data offered.

"We'll make sure to consider the possibility. Any other theories?" Dr. Crusher asked gently.

"When I scanned Data in engineering, I found that his positionic matrix was working a little bit faster than usual. Is this the cause of Data's visions?" Geordi asked.

"Possibly." Dr. Crusher replied placing some kind of scanner on Data's head, "I'm going to monitor his condition overnight to see if we can't find the problem and Data I suggest you don't use your sleep program if you can help it."

"Thank you, Doctor." Data replied politely.

"Data, there is another reason I believe you are experiencing these things. It could be a physchiatric problem. If all else fails, it would be good to set up an appointment with Counsellor Troi." Dr. Crusher told him before she left.

"I will, doctor."

 **Author's Note: This is only the very beginning of what I will throw at Data next. Hope you like it! Please review! And thanks for reading! 8D!**


	2. Voices and Visions

**Chapter Two: Voices and Visions:**

 **Author's Note: I don't own Star Trek or its characters but this is my story. Please read and review. No flames allowed!**

All was quiet. Then a mysterious voice that Data could have swore was familiar, but he couldn't place it. It seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

 _Data?_

"Who is there?" Data asked.

 _Data?_

"Do you want something?" Data asked.

 _Come here, Data._

"I am sorry, but I do not know where you are."

"Data, are you okay?" Geordi asked now very much concerned for his friend.

"I believe I am functioning within normal parameters."

"Who were you just talking to? Are you aware that you've been wandering around the ship and talking to no one or at least I think it was no one."

"Someone was calling me."

 _Father? Do you not love me father? Why do you not love me? Why do you not have emotions? I need you to love me! Love me, father!_

"Lal?" Data asked bewildered.

Geordi tapped his communicator as quickly as possible, "LaForge to Dr. Crusher and Counsellor Troi emergency in Engineering!"

"What's wrong, Geordi? How is Lal back? Did she not malfunction? How is she standing next to you?" Data asked confused.

"Lal's not here, Data. You're seriously malfunctioning!"

Data looked even more confused. Dr. Crusher and Troi were there at record speed.

"Data is seeing things that aren't there!" Geordi said with panic in his voice.

"What are you seeing, Data?" Troi asked calmly.

"Lal."

Dr. Crusher scanned him with a tricorder, "Doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with him."

"Maybe there is no problem like faulty wiring. Maybe it is a psychiatric problem." Troi said.

"Can you read anything on him?" Geordi asked.

"Confusion and bewilderment."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Data, I like to start talking to you once a week from now on until we can isolate the problem."

Data looked _excited._ "Like therapy?"

"First time someone got excited about the concept of needing therapy but yes."

"When do you wish to start?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

"Data, I'd also would feel better if you regularly saw me in engineering. I want to see you on Tuesdays and Thursdays at noon." Geordi said.

"Of course, Geordi." Data replied.

"After you see Geordi, report to me in Sick Bay." Dr. Crusher added.

"Yes, Doctor. Lal is gone now."

"She could return, Data." Troi commented.

"What should I do, if she does?" Data asked.

"Call us, anytime you do or if anything new comes up."

"Thank you."

 **Author's Note: So what would all these appointments reveal? Review to find out... just no flames please. Thanks for reading! Have a great day or night!**


	3. Lal

**Chapter Three: Lal:**

 **Author's Note: A new chapter for all. Finally! I don't own Star Trek.**

Therapy was interesting on someone who apparently had no emotions. They couldn't discuss feelings or reactions to feelings. Not that whatever said wasn't important but Data could only state what he was currently thinking about so Troi decided to start there.

"I think I _miss_ Lal." Data said.

"Why do you say that?" Troi asked curiously.

"Because I have been thinking about her a lot lately and even been purposely reliving her memories except without being able to feel any of the emotions."

"Is this lack of emotion bothering you?"

"I believe I could say it always had, but more so when I lost Lal."

"Would you say you _care_ about her?"

"I would."

"Data, don't you realize that _caring_ requires basic human emotion such as love or even hate."

"But I am incapable of feeling love or hate."

"I believe you are beginning to develop, Data yet you can't realize it. I'm beginning to sense _guilt_ in you. Do you think you are responsible for Lal's death?"

"I believe I played a role."

"Did you _love_ her?"

"I am not certain. I have always believed that was impossible. Yet, if that is a possibility-"

"Perhaps, you should meet with Geordi again. It could be a good thing like you becoming more human; but if not, you could be fatally malfunctioning just like Lal did."

"Okay."

Data immediately went to engineering.

 **Author's Note: So what will a meeting with Geordi reveal? More will come if you review.**


	4. My Friend Geordi

**Chapter Four: My Friend Geordi**

 **Author's Note: I'm finally back to this one! I own nothing. Please read and review!**

Data reached engineering with record speed.

"Oh good, Data. You're here. I've been thinking about it and maybe there isn't anything wrong with you. Maybe you're supposed to be this way." Geordi said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Data said excitedly. Maybe he was mentally ill like a human. He nearly smiled. Nearly.

"And if I am not?" Data asked after a long moment.

"Then there might be no way to fix you."

Data frowned. This was no good.

"Data, are you okay? Do you realize that you are _frowning_?"

"I am?" Data asked confused.

"Know what? Let me check all your systems just in case."

"Okay, Geordi. You are my best friend, Geordi."

Geordi looked surprised, "Seriously, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm scared."

"You're scared and you used a contraction!"

"Make him go away!"

Geordi looked around confused.

"Data? Make who go away? There isn't anyone else here."

"Make him leave!"

"Geordi to Crusher and Troi, something's wrong with Data! We're in engineering."

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Muahaha! Please read and review! Also, no flames! Don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


	5. Monsters

**Chapter Five: Monsters:**

 **Author's Note: Poor poor Data right? Will it get worse? Who knows? Please read. I don't own Data or Star Trek!**

The man was frightening. He just stared at Data menacingly, yet he wasn't really there. He smiled a wicked smile. The cold stare and cruel smile _scared_ Data. Having this first emotion excited Data more than he was afraid. The excitement and severe horror working together created a whole new additional emotion for Data- anxiety! He couldn't take that cold cruel look much longer. He needed the scary man to leave.

"Make him go away! Please!" Data begged.

"Go away!" Geordi shouted at nothing just to appease his best friend.

The man immediately disappeared.

"Thank you, Geordi."

"Data, do you realize that there was never anyone else there?"

"There wasn't? Why did you shout _go away_ then?"

"I was just trying to help out."

"Well thank you anyways, Geordi."

"What do we do? How can I be helped?"

"Maybe it works like a human mental illness? Maybe Troi knows a medication you should try?"

 **(Star Trek. Star Trek.)**

"I think that's a great idea, Data but only as a last resort. If these hallucinations start affecting your work, then maybe we should try introducing some medications."

Data looked _pleased_ with the idea. He was frightened and delighted by this new development pushing him one step closer to being human.

 **Author's Note: Please no flames and don't forget to review! See you later!**


End file.
